


Ice That Doesn't Melt

by tepache



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, don't expect much, this was just a tumblr drabble guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepache/pseuds/tepache
Summary: Loving a guardian changes you.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 80





	Ice That Doesn't Melt

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally a thing i thought of, posted on tumblr, then decided to post on here. it's a vague idea, with me detailing parts of it. not that special, but i hope you enjoy it nontheless

Loving a guardian changes you.

Jaime knows this, of course he does. He just never realized how much. Growing up, it was natural for a little kid to run outside and play in the snow. Now, it was rather concerning for a twenty two year old to sit outside in the frost under a tree, doing work on his laptop with shivering fingers. But anytime someone asked him to come inside, to warm up, Jaime just smiled, told them he was fine, and stared off the the side as if he was looking at someone.

And the truth of the matter is, he really is fine. After a while, the cold doesn’t seem to affect Jaime anymore. He can stand outside in the middle of a snowfall wearing nothing but jeans and a T-shirt, and still be laughing, face upturned, arms outstretched, totally and completely at ease. 

The first time he stays outside that long wearing next to nothing, his parents panic and rush him inside. His lips are turning blue and his fingers are white, and they’re worried beyond recognition. But Jaime’s perfectly fine, not shivering at all, answering their questions with a perfect level of sanity. They take his temperature, and he's little lower than normal, but completely healthy. His parents have no idea how.

The thermostat is always turned to the lowest temperature. It infuriates whoever he’s staying with, his college roommates, his sister, his parents. But somehow, Jaime walks around the house barefoot and comfortable, with the thermostat on low and the air conditioner on.

Jaime’s skin becomes cold to touch. It’s always just a little chilly, not unnatural, but enough so that his family and friends ask him to at least put some socks on, or some some mittens. He laughs and says he’s fine. His breath always seems to be cold, to materialize in the air, no matter where they are. When he kisses his parents or his sister on the cheeks, his lips are frigid. It’s a great help in the summer, when the family is on a hike or a camping trip, and Sophie is flopping down on the ground, exhausted. His mom is sweating, his dad is breathing hard and groaning about the heat. But Jaime’s completely unaffected, not a drop of sweat on him and perfectly composed. He rests his hand on Sophie’s forehead, and the cool seeps into her better than an ice cold water bottle. For some reason, the chill in her brother’s fingers never seems to fade, no matter how much she drinks it up.

He never seems to slip or fall, despite how glassy the ice is. Better people have stumbled and fallen, just one foot placed wrong and they lose their balance. But Jaime? Jaime seems at home on the ice. He runs across it as if it were pavement, he jumps on it like it was grass, he slides and twirls around it with a grace that should be impossible. He can do with just his regular shoes or bare feet what most people can’t, even with ice skates.

Winter mornings, Jaime gets up early, somehow surviving barefoot wearing nothing but boxers, leaning out the open window into the cold and smiling, feeling perfectly at home. If somebody else pays close enough attention, they can see frosty patterns on his skin, that somehow don’t melt, despite human body temperature.

The tips of his hair seem to loose their color. Not the way people dye the their tips blonde, or another color, obviously done with hair dye. Jaime’s rich brown hair, for some reason, seems to fade at the ends, as though all of the color is leeching out of it. The tips are translucent, looking for all the world like they shouldn’t be there, but they’re solid and real when you touch them. Jaime just smiles and shrugs when asked how he got his hair like that.

He wasn’t like this growing up, everyone remembers. But now, just a little on the touch of unnatural, just a hint on the side of inhuman, he makes people who know him unsettled, if not slightly scared of the things he can seemingly do without thinking about it. 

Jaime doesn’t mind. If this is the price for loving a guardian, if these are the changes that happen when you love Jack Frost? well then, he _revels_ in them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are my lifeblood, let me know if you liked it!
> 
> i'm on tumblr [here](https://river-bottom-nightmare.tumblr.com/)


End file.
